Death Battle 3: Hakumen vs Jetstream Sam
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Blazblue vs. Metal Gear! Will Hakumen be cut down? or will Jetstream Sam say his last insult?


(heres episode 3 of my Death Battle pilot season)

(Death Battle logo)

Demon:Arrogant Samurai...thinking they're the best of the best.

Silver:But these two just takes the cake..or the whole cake if they want to!

Demon:Hakumen...Leader of the legendary six Heros of Blazblue!

Silver:And Sam Rodriguez...The Jetstream!

Demon:Im Demon!

Silver:And im Silver Isaac!

Demon:And it's our job to anaylize their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon:The Black Beast... a monster, killer, and abomination in the Blazblue series... it has ended many...many lives!

Silver:But the Black Beast was destroyed by 6 legendary heroes that joined together to end this beast! One of these heroes being the one and only leader of the six heroes...Hakumen!

Hakumen:

Age:?

DOB: Febuary 14

Gender:Male

Birthplace:United Kingdom

Demon:Hakumen...the strongest and leader of the legendary six heros,Hakuemen is a force to be reckoned with!

Silver:But Hakumen Wasn'talways his name. His real name is...Jin Kisragi. But a more cold, mean, dickish version of Jin.

Demon:Enough talk about his name, lets get to the weapons!

Silver:The weapon we're gonna give him is his own made sword called "Interfectum Malus:Okami"

Demon:And this blade is a fucking piece of work. Long, big, stong...sexy.

Silver:And whatever this blade is made of, it cause it to have supernatural abilties based on how much seithr is used by the user.

Demon:What's seithr?

Silver:Seithr is pieces left of the Black Beast all around the blazblue universe. More the seithr, stronger the attack.

Demon:Oh ok... so now lets get to his abilities. Hakumen, just like every other character in the Blazblue world have a abilty called "Overdrive", everyone has a "Drive" then a move called "Overdrive."

Silver:His drive is called "Zanshin", allows him to project energy barriers that repel enemy attacks and allow him to effectively counter advances towards him

Demon:He also has an unusual ability called Fumajin, which leaves a sort of vacuum sphere in place of a projectile that he stops with his sword.

Silver:His Overdrive, Kishin, greatly speeds up his magatama gain rate, allowing him to use his special moves more frequently

Demon:Then there are his Astral finish needing full amount of siethr to use called "Kokujin Ogi: Akumetsu" and when this hit you you wish anything else hit you! He somehow goes fast enough to hit his enemy with 25 slashes, but to us he only moved once!

Silver:Now lets gt to his feats!

 **Feats:**  
 **-leader and strongest in the legendary 6 heros**

 **-Has helped in Defeating the Black Beast**

 **-Has stopped Hazama plans before**

 **-Is known as one of the more strongest characters in the Blazblue universe**

 **-Is one of the more heavy hittersin the game**

Demon:But his weaknesses aren't any better.

 **Weakness:**  
 **-Over confident**

 **-His greatess feats was beacuse he was in a team**

 **-Never used his fullpower**

 **-Does get angry easily**

 **-Can deal damage but can't take it**

Silver:But despite that Hakumen is a force be wrecken with...so I hope your on this guys good side!

Hakumen:I will finally bring peace to this world!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon:In the Metal Gear world theresonly one man who has a mouth with same fire power as Gear! One man who can take out the whole Brazilian Cartel! One man who can take down Raiden with ease!That man...is Jetstream Sam!

Jetstream Sam:

Age:?

DOB:?

Birthplace:Brazil

Gender:Male

Silver:Jetstream Sam...one of the most Badasses in the Metal Gear world, even though he was in only one game!

Demon:But he wasn't always known as Jetstream Sam. His real name is Samuel Rodriguez.

Silver:So he's Spanish?

Demon:No...he's Brazilian.  
Silver:Wh...What?

Demon:Trust me...theres more!

Silver:ok.

Demon:Now lets talk about the weapon we'll be giving him. The Muramasa is a blade past down to his family for generations! Even though thats a Japenese tradition and he's still Brazilian.

Silver:No more about his race, lets talk about his blade!

Demon:The Murasama isn't a regular blade after what Sam has done to it. He made it into a High Frequency blade. making able to cut through people into a microscopic level!

Murasama:

 **-A blade pass down in Sam family**

 **-Able in and out of High Frequency and into normal**

 **-Can cut through nano bites**

 **-Only can be destroyed by another Frequency blade**

 **-Can cut through anything**

Silver:But the most powerful move he can do with that blade is called the Quickdraw! This is when Sam puts Murasama into its holster a reving up the gears inside Murasama, the maximum time it will its peak is four seconds! Even though thats short time, it will devistate anyone whose in it'sway!

Demon:Now lets get to his feats!

Feats:

 **-Has single handedly taken down the Brazilian Cartel**

 **-Was fast enough to be the first to cut Armstrongs arm**

 **-Has defeated Raiden in a fight**

 **-Is strong enough to take down Gears**

Silver:But even he has weaknesses!

Weakness:

 **-Has died**

 **-lost to Raiden once**

 **-His mouth will get him in trouble**

 **-Never fights seriously even though it will cost him his life**

Demon:But despite that Jetstream Sam is still one of the most dangerous People in The Metal Gear world! And he's one mother fucker you want to piss off!

Jetstream Sam:We've both heard enough speeches about higher causes now. History will decide who's right. End of story.

(Death Battle logo)

Silver:Ok the combatant are set, lets settle this debate once and for all!

Demon:It's time for a Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

(We start in a field fill with cherry bloosoms going through the setting on one mans it away from him)

Jetstream Sam: Aaaah... not this again! Where am I?

Hakumen:Your grave(draws out Interfectum Malus from his back)

Jetstream Sam:Ok i've seen some stuff but you...what are you? Some reject character from Star Trek?

Hakumen:(Grinding his teeth) you'll pay for that. Consider that the last thing you'll ever say.(gets into stance)

Jetstream Sam:Nah...I got alot more to say.(Draws Murasama in it's non HF form)

 **FI-THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING...ACTION!**

Hakumen:(Runs at Sam)

Jetstream Sam: (Adjust his arm)

Hakumen: (Brings his Blade down to Sam)

Jetstream Sam: (Doeges the attack) Woah... almost got me there!

Hakumen: STAND STILL! (Keeps Throwing slash after slash)

Jetsream Sam: Ok...Im getting kinda bored here.(Throws Murasama down Hakumen arm)

Hakumen: Shit! (Grips his arm) Thats it! Zanshin Drive!(summons barriers)

Jetstream Sam: Ok! Now its getting intresting! (smirks)

Hakumen: Ahhh!( Runs at Sam, clashing swords)

Jetstream Sam: You have to do better then that! (pushes Hakumen away wiith great force)

Hakumen:*This man is something else... I can't belive I have to use it!* thought Hakumen.

Jetstream Sam: Okay...here I come!(Runs at Hakumen)

Hakumen: Fool( summons a barrier between him and Sam) Kokujin Ogi: Akumetsu!

Jetstream Sam:Hmm(raises eyebrow while stuck in the barrier)

Hakumen:(causes 25 slashes on Sam at once)

Jetstream Sam:(Falls to the ground not moving)

Hakumen:Like I said "This is your grave." (walks away)

Jetstream Sam: (Gets up) Where do you think your going?

Hakumen: What?! (Turns around)

Jetstream Sam: Nice try but wasn't enough. You got me though Mister no face ( Shows his real arm cut up)

Hakumen: That's it! I'm going to end this! Kishin Overdrive! (Gets into running stance)

Jetstream Sam: I was gonna say the same thing.(Puts Murasama in it's holster turning into HF form, and powering up the gears in it)

Hakumen: AHHHH! (Runs at Sam with great speed)

Jetstream Sam: You lose.(Activates the Quickdraw and starts running at Hakumen)

Both: (On oppisite side of each other, both having their swords out)

Hakumen:(Him and Interfectum Malus splits into 2)

Jetstream Sam: Looks like i win.(walks away then turns around) When you put yourself back together,give me call!

 **KO!**

(On left shows Hakumen body and sword cut in 2 on the ground. On the right shows Sam leaving the field)

Demon Damn! That battle was epic!

Silver: Agree. You see Hakumen might be the leader of the six heros and helped kill the Black Beast, but that does not compare what Sam has done!

Demon:Hakumen might have defeated the Black Beast but he only did that together with the other six heros by his side. All his greatess achievments based on group effort while Sam did all his greatest feats on his own! Like the time he took down the whole Brazilian Cartel by himself!

Silver: And Sam's faster! He's fast enough to cut through Armstrongs arm! Even though that does not sound impressive but the nano-machines in Armstrong have the ability to harden on contact for anything, the fact that Sam was faster than something that hardens instantly is pretty impressive. Making him miliseconds faster then the the nanomachines themselves!

Demon: And Sam stronger too. If he can destroy machine that should survive nuclear warfare, fight Raiden at the begining of the game. And Raiden destroyed 8 Metal Gear Rays at that time. And Sam was just having fun at the time while fighting him.

Silver: Even his blade is better! Being a HF sword, Murasama can only be destroyed by another HF sword, anything else would be destroyed on contact. But sam has made a way to turn the HF on and off to make this fight more intreasting to him. Then theres the Quickdraw itself, when launched it is strong enough to nearly kill anyone in one swoop. And thats only if its in the holster for 4 seconds.

Demon: So Sam had the advantage in speed, strength, combat expearince, and weaponry. making this fight pretty one sided.

Silver: Looks like Hakumen... couldn't keep himself together, to get a victory!

Demon: The winner is...Jetstream Sam!

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: Next time on Death Battle!

(Ah ha! Backstab!...Zoroark!)

(Hey everyone thanks for your patiance for this battle it took a while for finding info on these characters. Hoped you enjoyed the battle, see you next time! XD )


End file.
